


Urban

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: After a case, Dean and Castiel get a few days to enjoy themselves in Los Angeles. While Dean is thrilled by the big city and the many distractions it has to offer, Castiel´s focus is constantly elsewhere. But when Dean lets himself share the angel´s point of view, it shifts his worldview completely.





	Urban

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty-one of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Los Angeles! Sex, drugs and Rock´n´Roll, baby!" Dean opened his arms as if to hug the whole big city and turned to Castiel, a big grin plastered on his face. The case was solved and they had three days to just enjoy themselves, have fun and let the world handle itself for a while. But Castiel didn´t look at him. When Dean followed his eyes into the sky, he saw nothing. "What´s up, Cas? What are you staring at?" "The colour of these clouds is really magnificent. Like peaches on a warm summer afternoon." Dean shook his head and wrapped his arm around the angel´s shoulders. "Yeah, right. Come on, we have a city to conquer."

A few bars later, Dean really grew frustrated. Castiel kept on pointing out unsignificant stuff. When Dean took him to a strip club, the angel was honest to goodness fascinated with the design of the wallpaper! He found rubbish that threw strange shadows over the sidewalk and actually marveled at the light that filtered through his drink instead of just getting drunk. They used to have fun on these evenings! So Dean gritted his teeth and downed his whisky. His feet didn´t work right and the angel had to drag him along to their motel room, where the hunter crashed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the matress. 

Dean awoke to Castiel sitting in front of the window. "What are you doing?" "I´m watching the sunrise. Go back to sleep, Dean." He really wanted to, but his brain didn´t shut down again and his hangover certainly didn´t help. With a groan, the hunter rose and found himself sitting besides Castiel, shivering in the cold, too tired to speak, with a headache and a nasty taste in his mouth, but he stayed where he was, until the sunlight streamed warm and bright over his face. 

Something was different. Dean and Castiel roamed the streets, stopped here and there, did nothing in particular and just enjoyed the warm weather, some coffee and ice cream and the happy atmosphere around them. But when Dean followed Castiels eyes, he didn´t have to ask any longer. A dandelion that found his way through a crack in the pavement. A seabird gliding over the blue waves of the ocean. He suddenly understood that it was the soft sand under their bare feet that made the angel smile, or the breeze caressing their faces or the sound of someone playing his guitar in the distance. 

On the third day, Dean didn´t have to look at Castiel any longer to see what he saw. All these little wonders, just strewn into his path to be discovered, cherished and to make him laugh in amazement. When he watched the reflections of a fountain dance over the even features of the angel, it was like he looked at him for the first time. How could he have missed how Castiel´s hair fell in perfect tousled strands or the sweet bow of his nose and the colour of his eyes, god, the colour. The hunter stopped breathing as the simple beauty of this creature unraveled before his awakened eyes. Castiel´s eyes met his and finally, Dean saw.


End file.
